


The Girl Next Door

by 7eeknow



Category: (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Non-Idol AU, Scissoring, Smut, they're in college, they're neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7eeknow/pseuds/7eeknow
Summary: Soyeon's just moved into her new house in Busan. Seo Soojin is her neighbor. Soyeon can't decide if it's a blessing or a curse.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Jeon Soyeon
Kudos: 35





	The Girl Next Door

Soyeon had been moved into her new house in Busan for about 3 months now, freshly 20 years old, adjusting to living life without the support of her parents.

It wasn't a huge house, quite small actually. One bedroom, one bath. Soyeon didn't mind though, she was never one for a grand lifestyle.

She didn't have the support of a significant other, as she'd been single for a couple months now. She and her ex had broken up at the cause of her moving away from her previous home in Seoul for college. 

Although she was still getting over her past relationship of 2 years, this didn't stop her from eyeing her insanely attractive neighbor next door.

Seo Soojin was her name, and it was like everyone seemed to know her. Every time Soyeon went outside her front door, she'd always see the girl chatting with someone new on her front lawn, making effortless conversation with everyone she ran into.

Not only was she an amazing conversationalist, but she was stunning as well. She had long, scarlet red hair and beautifully shaped lips, always plastered in her signature red lipstick. 

She made Soyeon so nervous.

Soyeon always thought herself to be pretty good at being social, but Soojin was something else. So seemingly welcoming, sweet, friendly. But incredibly intimidating.

Despite being neighbors for months, and Soojin always inviting her to the parties she threw, they rarely spoke. Their short conversations were one sided, as Soojin made efforts to get to know her, asking her to go out to lunch, to get a drink, to go shopping. 

But Soyeon always declined, making up some quick excuse as to why she couldn't go.

And Soojin didn't understand why. She could _always_ make friends easily, so why was her new neighbor any different? 

The older's inability to become even acquainted with her neighbor made Soyeon insanely desirable to Soojin. Not to mention she was really, _really_ attractive.

But all that would change on a hot summer night.

\---

It was around 11pm in Busan, and Soyeon was lying in her bed, lamely, listening to the muffled booming of music next door.

Soojin was having another party. Probably the 4th party that Soyeon was invited to, but declined because, quite simply, her body just couldn't perform what her head told it to do around the older woman.

Soyeon knew everyone that was going, some college guys and, of course, plenty of hot girls. She went to dozens of parties in high school, and, in fact, she was always the life of the party. 

But something was just different here, and she couldn't figure out why her heart skipped a beat around her neighbor.

Soyeon was tired of lying around letting her thoughts consume her, so she decided to get up and do her makeup for the hell of it.

She sits down at her makeup table, peering out her open window that faces the side of Soojin's house.  
She could see that Soojin's room window was open, and the lights were on, but no one was in there. 

Her neighbor was probably living it up, playing a beer game or hooking up with some random guy.

The thought made Soyeon sick with jealousy.

She tries to push away her thoughts, and finishes off the final touches of her makeup that she did for no reason other than blatant boredom.

As she looks at herself in the mirror, through her peripheral vision, she sees her red headed neighbor walk into her room, and shut the door behind her. In an instant, she's taking her top off to reveal her black bra underneath, and sifting through her drawers, probably to find another shirt. 

Soyeon knows she shouldn't be looking, but her eyes were drawn to Soojin's window like a car wreck.

Soojin walks in front of her window, still topless, and puts a hand up to shut her blinds, but before she does, she notices Soyeon staring.

Soyeon looks to her feet immediately upon eye contact. Insanely embarrassed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

" _Shit._ " She curses herself through gritted teeth. She knew she shouldn't have been looking, and now she was gonna pay the price. There's no way the girl would ever talk to Soyeon again after staring at her like a pervert through her window. She was probably disgusted with her.

And actually, it was quite the opposite on the other side of things.

Soojin stood still in front of her window, a devilish smile running across her face. She knew this was her opportunity.

She took a swig of the mixed vodka drink she'd carried with her into the room for some liquid courage, then faced back towards her neighbors house.

Soojin held her stare at Soyeon until the younger girl finally returned her gaze, seemingly confused.

With sudden confidence, the older girl snaked her hands behind her back, feeling for her bra hook, and undid in a painfully slow motion, letting it drop to the floor.

Soyeon lets her jaw drop a bit, but doesn't let her gaze falter. She knew Soojin was doing this on purpose now.

She watched dumbfounded as the older girl ran her hands over and under her breasts in a devastatingly slow manner, not breaking eye contact with her the entire time.

After a few moments, the older stops, and curls a two fingers at Soyeon, motioning for her to _come over._

Soyeon felt her stomach drop, her head finally being the one to tell her no, but her body not able to resist. 

\---

"You know, I never really pegged you as a lesbian." Soyeon says, out of breath between heated kisses.

They were on Soojin's bed, blinds now closed and only a small bedside lamp on to illuminate the room. Soojin was lying on her back while the younger girl was straddling her hips. 

"I'm surprised you pegged me as anything given how little you spoke to me." She says, hooking a finger under Soyeon's bra strap. She could feel Soyeon smile into the kiss.

The air was hot between them, both of them out of breath already despite only having made out and nothing else for the past fifteen minutes.

Soojin pulls Soyeon's bra strap down on each side, then runs her hands over the skin of her back until she reaches the hook. She undoes it in one swift movement.

As Soyeon pulled her bra off and threw it to the floor, Soojin couldn't help but stare. Her boobs were maybe the most perfect she'd seen in her life, they were small and so _pretty_ the way they sat on on her chest. 

Soojin almost immediately ran her thumbs over both of her nipples, while Soyeon leaned down to press her lips to her neck, sucking dark bruises into her skin as she went along. 

After a few minutes, they were both completely undressed, bare and exposed, not a single thought about the people at the party just outside the door.

This time, Soyeon was on her back, head tilted slightly forward to peer at the older girl, whose head was resting just a few inches above her waist. Soojin began leaving tiny kisses all down her abdomen, which made Soyeon shake with anticipation.

When the older finally positioned herself perfectly between her legs, she lightly pressed both her hands to her inner thighs, motioning for her to spread her legs open further.

Soojin looks up to the younger girl and notices she barely can keep eye contact with her, and honestly, Soyeon can admit, she still was feeling incredibly nervous to be so bare and spread open in front of this girl she'd been scared to talk to for months.

" _Do I make you nervous?_ " Soojin says, a half smile forming on her face. "Is this why you've barely spoken four sentences to me? 'Cause I intimidate you?"

"Oh fuck off, Soojin." 

Soojin agonizingly slowly runs her middle finger through the center of her folds, slipping it inside her without warning. 

The younger yelped slightly from the unexpected pleasure, as the older added another finger and began to pump lightly. She leaned her head down, not breaking eye contact, and let her tongue press against her clit. 

Soyeon let out a soft moan instantly at the contact, urgently feeling the desire for more as the older moved at an incredibly slow pace.

" _Please._ " The younger whined lowly, grabbing a fistful of her cherry red hair.

"Admit it." She says, adding a third finger but keeping her slow pace. "You've wanted this for a long time haven't you? Staring at me through my window like that."

Soyeon's face visibly turns a light shade of red, "I- I..."

The older completely halts any movement she was making, causing the latter to whine at the lack of attention.

" _Say it._ " Soojin finally says, assertively.

" _Jesus Christ..._ " She says, frustrated at the ignored tension building within her. "I've wanted to sleep with you since the minute I laid eyes on you. You're fucking perfect, Soojin."

Satisfied, the older begins to push her three fingers all the way in and out repeatedly, quicker and much more forcefully than before. She returns her tongue to her clit and starts to move in circles around it, eliciting a loud groan from the other.

She repeats her motions over and over, quickening her pace. Soyeon can feel the tension building in her lower stomach as she arches her back, almost unable to withstand the pleasure she was feeling. She could feel her release coming soon.

"S- Soojin... I'm gonna..."

The older abruptly stops and removes her three fingers from inside her, Soyeon immediately whining.

"W- Why'd you stop?"

" _Because..._ " She says, inching her way up Soyeon's torso so she could be face to face with her again, "I'm not done with you yet. Get up."

The younger does as she's told, and watches as Soojin quickly takes her spot to lie down on the bed. She spreads her legs open so they rest on either side of Soyeon. The sight of this alone could be the complete undoing of the younger, but she tries her best to last for her. 

"You've scissored before right?" Soojin questions, a smirk growing on her face.

" _Fuck... um.._ Yeah, I have." She says, still out of breath. Truthfully, Soyeon had never tried scissoring before, even having hooked up with plenty of girls in her past. But she wasn't about to embarrass herself in front of maybe the prettiest girl she'd ever seen.

" _Great_." Soojin says, locking eyes with her. "I want you to ride me."

Soyeon nods her head and bites her lower lip, her body burning hot with anticipation. She lifts her leg over Soojin's hips, shaking slightly. They finally connect, pushed flush against one another, and they both let out sinful moans. 

" _Fuck_ , Soyeon. You're so fucking hot. We should've done this months ago." 

The younger closes her eyes and lets her mouth fall open, "Stop talking like that, you're gonna make me come."

Soojin, confident before, was now a writhing mess under Soyeon, panting and moaning her name with every movement of her hips. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until she came undone.

Soyeon's thrusts grew faster and faster as she chased her own release, the slickness between them providing her an immense pleasure she had never felt before. 

"I'm close, Soyeon." The older says, her words choppy as the other grinds her hips down over and over again.

"Me too... _oh my god..._ " 

Soyeon gave it her all in her final seconds, beginning to feel the orgasm wave through her body. She leans down to kiss Soojin sloppily, continuing her movements as best she could with the exhaustion setting in. 

" _I'm coming_." Soojin exhales in a high pitched tone, letting out the loudest moan Soyeon had ever heard. 

The younger's legs begin to shake as she rides out the overwhelming pleasure they were both feeling, her breathing heavy and uneven.

She finally slows down to a halt after a couple more seconds as they both become over sensitive, and lets herself fall on top of Soojin, both of their chests heaving.

"Oh my god... that was amazing." The brunette breathes into Soojin's neck, finally getting to admire the love marks she had left not too long ago.

Soojin nods her head, and turns to face the other. She kisses her, slowly, and Soyeon can taste herself on her tongue.

"I don't think this should be the last time we do this." The older says when she pulls away.

"I'd like that." Soyeon smiles.

And they lie there like that for a while, Soyeon's head buried in Soojin's chest, listening to the booming noise of loud party music right outside the door.

Soojin thinks she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> another disclaimer here i just wanna say that i do not believe the girls are together irl and that's completely their business, i would never push that on them ! this is purely fiction as always . also don't kill me this is my first smut !! i got bored with writing my other story and got inspiration to finish this one so ,,, i hope u enjoyed ! i might do a part two if i get the inspiration <3


End file.
